Kisses
by Luby-Connor-Lizzie
Summary: Abby talks to Carter after he gets back and then goes to Luka's for dinner. She realizes she still has feeling for him and things change. Tell my what you think, Review please! Luby


Kisses  
  
A/N I don't own anything and this contains some spoilers for season ten.  
  
The Truth  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I would dump you like a bad habit. -Abby (to Carter, "Survival of the Fittest")  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I hate you!" Abby screamed to Carter.  
  
Carter just looked at her like he didn't know what to say.  
  
"You come back after you dump me in a letter and then you get her pregnant!" She screamed pointing to Carter's current girlfriend.  
  
"Abby it's not like that." Carter said trying to calm her down.  
  
They were in the lounge and it was Carter's first day back at work. Abby had found out what had happened and was really mad to say the least.  
  
"Oh it isn't huh? You just got off and screw the next women you find?!" Abby yelled and Carter grimaced at her words.  
  
"Please calm down Abby we're at work!" He yelled quieter than she had. Then he looked over to the mother of is future child.  
  
"Sweetie why don't you go and wait at home?" He asked her and she quickly agreed and left.  
  
Abby had her arms crossing her chest.  
  
"John you know what? I can't take this. I thought maybe you would change your mind when you got back and we could give it another try but I guess I was wrong." Abby said leaving the lounge.  
  
Carter sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. "Why?" He said out loud. Why did Abby want to give it another try? If I had known that, I wouldn't have. No I'm happy now. He thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I miss you. -Luka (to Abby, "Where the Heart Is")  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Abby wondered around the hospital thinking. She couldn't help but think about what it had been like before she was with Carter, when she had been with Luka.  
  
They said things, both of them that they didn't mean and she regretted it. They hadn't talked much when they were together but she missed him.  
  
She missed being with him so much.  
  
She decided to just go home, her shift had ended almost ten minutes ago.  
  
She decided just to leave, incase Carter was still in the lounge. She saw Susan on her way out and told her good bye then when she walked out Luka was standing there in front of her.  
  
"You off?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She told him.  
  
"So am I, I just got off, do you wanna come over and eat dinner with me?" He asked smiling.  
  
She thought about it for a minute. Why not?  
  
"Sure." I say and we head towards his place.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Luka: So what do you want to do? Dinner? Movie?  
  
Abby: I was thinking of something a little more physical.  
  
(Benton Backwards)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Abby's POV  
  
So I went over to Luka's place with him. We had dinner and then we watched a movie. We're sitting on his couch and all I can think about is him.  
  
He turns to look at me and I smile at him. He's sitting on the side and I'm sitting next to him.  
  
I look back at the screen and the movies over. I don't want to go home yet.  
  
We look at each other. I smile and yawn.  
  
"You tired?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah a little, I should be going." I tell him even if I don't want to.  
  
"Stay." He says and I stare at him for a moment.  
  
"No really I should go back to my place." I tell him again not wanting anything to happen right now.  
  
"Abby stay your tired, you can take the bed ok?" He said getting up and I stood up to.  
  
I sighed, what could be the worst that happens?  
  
"Fine I'll stay but I'm sleeping on the couch." I tell him and he shakes his head.  
  
"No take the bed." He told me leading me to his bedroom.  
  
He had this look in his eye and my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly something hits me. This is wrong and I shouldn't be here.  
  
When we get to his room I sit down on his bed.  
  
"Here you can wear this." Luka told me handing me one of his long shirts like he used to such a long time ago.  
  
I smile thanking him and going to the bathroom to change. When I come back out he's not in the room anymore.  
  
"Luka?" I call for him and he comes back into the room.  
  
"Thanks." I tell him going to stand in front of him. Something tells me I shouldn't have.  
  
"Your welcome Abby." He says smiling and we just stare at each other wondering why we couldn't work things out before.  
  
But suddenly the world stops turning as I see him leaning towards to kiss me. I close my eyes and we kiss. He pulls me closer to him so we're up against each other.  
  
He pulls apart from me first and I look away from him.  
  
"Abby." He starts apparently not knowing what to say, neither do I really.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Luka: Abby...  
  
Abby: You don't have to talk.  
  
(Flight of Fancy)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I look back at him and his eyes say it all. Either he didn't want that to happen or he didn't think I wanted it.  
  
Maybe I should tell him what I felt. Maybe he should say something? But no nothing happens we just continue starring at each other.  
  
I realize I'm still up against him and lay my head against him.. He seemed surprised but didn't really show it.  
  
"I missed being with you." I said simply speaking first.  
  
He kissed the top of my head and I could almost feel him smiling.  
  
"Me to." He told me and I looked back up at him and smiled.  
  
I kissed him this time, this time we didn't break apart until a few minutes later.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked me and I nodded.  
  
"As sure as I'll ever be." I say unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
We continue kissing and he pulls me shirt off then we fall back onto the bed. We continue to shed our clothes and then he looks at me.  
  
"I never stopped loving you." He tells me.  
  
"I was never happy without you." I admit to him smiling and pulling his head back down so I could kiss him again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Abby: So what now?  
  
Luka: You tell me.  
  
(Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I woke up not in my apartment. I look around and sudden realization hits me. What happened last night and why I wasn't at home. Then I thought of Carter, what I had told him.  
  
I looked up at Luka who was smiling at me. "Morning." He said.  
  
"Morning." I say and he kisses me. I could get used to this- again.  
  
"What happens now?" I ask him when we stop kissing. I'm up against him and he's holding me.  
  
"I don't know." He told me.  
  
I don't know what to do. What to tell him? How to explain it to him, how do I tell him about Carter?  
  
"Abby what I said last night was true." He told me smiling and I smiled back unsure of how to start.  
  
"I don't know how to say this." I start and he looks at me funny.  
  
"I loved last night Luka I really did. It feels. good to be back with you, to be here but I don't know about this. You see I talked to Carter yesterday and I was really mad when we left. I don't know whether to trust my feeling or not Luka its so confusing." I tell him and he smiles at me.  
  
"Abby I promise I would never hurt you again. I could never go through that again, I'm sorry for the things I said before. I knew you were upset but I don't really think it mattered." He told me brushing my bangs off of my somewhat sweaty forehead.  
  
I sighed what could go wrong?  
  
"Ok lets give it another shot." I tell him smiling and we kiss again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I want you. -Luka (to Abby, "Witch Hunt")  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Ok pretty much a one shot fic but if a lot of people like it I might put another chapter up. Also I don't own the quotes and I got them off of some web pages I don't own either. Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
